


Messenger Sex

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fic based off art, IgNoct, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: Noctis was feeling rather sultry and bored.





	

 

 

Based off and inspired by [@feylen](https://tmblr.co/mnyb94-M89Yb-Tq3H_bMcJg) and the IgNoct sexting art: <http://feylen.tumblr.com/post/154094996242/hi-please-throw-me-into-the-ignoct-trash-can>  
Thank the lord for the small group of shippers, tons of love to the smut fics I do see, bless the few that provide the IgNoct porn. It’s a rarity and a boon to find these days. Give me all of the IgNocts you have, yeah? Wrote this with [@letshareapapou](https://tmblr.co/mJtqPABEbyEt8HIpAPA9gAg).

Here's more art for yo face: https://mobile.twitter.com/Letshareapapou/status/820010740312477697

https://mobile.twitter.com/Silmeari/status/823844398626721793

  
-

Noctis was bored.

The pile of documents that he had been assigned by his advisor were reviewed and signed with gusto. He celebrated the fact that he was on top of his university projects for once. Today, he wasn’t needed in the kitchen or by the dishwater at work. With all the free time he had, the prince found ample time to return to a trek long abandoned in his recently purchased video game. He lost interest fifteen minutes in.

His phone was silent and reasonably so. Gladiolus was away for the weekend for secret training, Prompto was currently caught in a job interview, Iris was at the mall with girlfriends, and Luna had a banquet to host in Ravus’ honor. The only one currently in the Crown City was Ignis and the brunet did notify him that he would be in the Scientia Estate, tending to family matters, and he wasn’t very specific other than describing them as tedious but necessary.

It was probably unintentional that Ignis underestimated how quickly Noctis skimmed through the work.

Noctis rolled over on his side, the controller that had been on his stomach fell to the floor as he claimed the phone. The screen came to life and he tapped for Ignis in the messenger application.

A picture of the frazzled advisor popped up under the name ‘Specs’. The image never failed to bring a smile to the prince’s face. A rare moment of Ignis’ caught off-guard. There was a story behind that.

Noctis had come home to Ignis wearing earbuds, humming along to a unfamiliar beat, the music carrying him through the motions of his dish he probably knew better than the back of his own hand. Noctis had honestly wanted a picture of Ignis in the heat of the moment, looking relaxed but in his selfishness he’d got too close and startled Ignis. His phone caught Ignis in mid-rotation and wide-eyed with an earbud sliding out. The advisor had the pan raised in defense and the fish he’d been searing had gotten tossed onto the floor. The terrible part came when Noctis had to watch Ignis throw out their dinner. Noctis had ordered them pizza on speed-dial. It wasn’t the same, but the satisfied smile Ignis had given him when Noctis remembered his favorite, pineapple (as much as he often testified that it was the worst topping in existence), was worth it. He never told Ignis he kept the picture though.

Smirking, he clicked into the message box and typed: _Bored_

Ignis wrote back immediately just as the prince predicted. He was almost always prompt with returning correspondence and wrote in perfect sentence structures, no use of emojis, ever.

_Someone has a lot of free time on his hands._ The message read and already, another followed it: _I don’t suppose it’s an emergency._

_Yeah my bf thought just cus I never liked economics that I wouldn’t get those files done b4 he got back_

_Oh, how neglectful I’ve been. Shall I email you these forms I’m dying to send you?_

“Ignis…” Noctis grumbled aloud, but soon found himself sighing in relief when he saw: _But that will have to wait. Accompanying my father proved more draining than I anticipated.  
_

_Yeah? What happened?_

_On my feet all day. It’s much like being in the Citadel, but at a far much slower pace. Father’s rather meticulous in his civic duties._

_So ur alone?_

_For now. Until I’m called for supper._

Noctis tapped his chin against the phone, eyes searched the ceiling and at the dimmed television screen with the forgotten game on pause. A thought struck him and he took a selfie, sent it with the caption from the extended application: _Cuz I know you miss me._

“Not as much as seeing your floor. I can see where you store your comics and it’s most definitely not in the bookcase.”

Details, details, Noctis chuckled to himself.

_Your game’s not good company then?_

Noctis pouted at the text. Ignis had rolled his eyes at the new game that appeared in his boyfriend’s collection but had kissed him all the same. Ignis asked begged him to review the reports before the prince’s avatar brandished his blade. The game was fine… He just wasn’t in the mood for it.

The prince bit his lip. _Not really what I’m in the mood for…_ He trailed the text off, wanting to sound elusive and desirable, have Ignis think over what the prince could possible mean, but a picture message arrived before the thought could be finished.

Noctis’ heart kept into his throat and he sat up quickly.

A stack of white paper was like a sword that ran through him cleanly. It was intimidating.

_I’m most certain that these documents can keep you entertained. Shall I email them?_

Noctis groaned and fell back on the couch. If he was a tease, Ignis was a cock block.

The prince felt suddenly upset. It was a stupid idea to try. Ignis wouldn’t go for it.  
_Yeah. Sure._ He shot back, setting his phone down and rolling over, done with their conversation. Doubt rolled around in his head. It shouldn’t even be there, Ignis wouldn’t ever shame him about waiting to try something new, something different. But embarrassment won out. Texts don’t carry the same delivery as a face to face conversation would. The urge to take a nap was strong. Noctis closed his eyes.

His phone chimed. Through inflated cheeks, he blew at the fringe hovering over his eyes in a huff. Maybe he’d download the report and use the energy from his disappointment to get it over with.

He clicked the message and inhaled sharply that he choked.

It was a picture of Ignis’ stomach, highlighted by his dark purple button down shirt. The article of clothe was hung loosely and his slender fingers, sans gloves, were stretched out over his defined torso. It looked like it was taken from the advisor’s point of view. It was captioned, _A small reward for doing what I asked, for once._

I’ll do whatever you want, Noctis thought, admiring the breathtaking physique.

_Love you,_ he sent instead, not caring about how desperate he sounded.

_I love you, too._ Ignis returned the endearing words before another message appeared: _I’m fully aware that you would rather read me instead._

Noctis found himself nodding meekly at the text. Shiva only knew how the prince gratuitously claimed the rewards when he followed instructions. Rarely did the advisor sent selfies of himself. Not that Ignis asked for them, Noctis wanted to send something back. He caught himself telling his own phone to wait while he removed his shirt and arranged himself on the couch for the shot.

Arm folded behind his head, the camera focused on his chest and torso, purposely angled where his lips began and ended at his hip bones. He never been too satisfied with selfies on the first try but this shot made him confident enough to send it.

_Your training has been paying off, I see. An exquisite and sultry sight._ was the reply. Noctis turned red, Ignis saw him everyday, saw his body and how it adjusted but hearing a compliment from him was always nice. He could picture Ignis’ face as he sent it. Before he could reply another message followed: _I do miss those lips._

_What do u miss about them?_ Noctis sent back, grimacing. He was bad at this. So bad.

_The way they fit on mine._

Noctis rolled his eyes and sunk lower in the couch, his boyfriend was such a sap.

His phone chimed and it was a close up of Ignis’ lips, moist and plump, his tongue running over the top.

“O-oh.” Noctis said aloud as he read the caption.

_The things I could do with mine though._ Ignis almost never got cocky, he was never vain about himself but confidence was spot-on.

_Care to remind me, Specs?_ Noctis sent, tackling on the nickname because he was nervous, but there was excitement pooling in his stomach along with it.

Ignis sent a picture of his lips, slightly parted and tongue delicately savoring the palm of his hand. Noctis swallowed, knowing where the gesture was headed. Only two instances Ignis does this and that’s before flipping over a page and before worshiping the prince’s body.

_Anywhere else you wish my lips to go?_

Noctis’ eyes widened. Another text followed: _If you don’t have an answer, I’d take my time indulging in everything you have to offer. My only desire is to hear my name upon your sweet lips._

Oh, Ignis was getting into it. It took Noctis a moment to remember that he had to breathe before dashing to the bathroom, phone in hand. There was somewhere he’d like Ignis to focus, not a place that he generally would let others touch but the advisor was an exception.

He stood before the mirror, deciding on which pose to go with before cocking his head back and turning his back just so the reflection captured the tip of the elongated scar across his back. _How about this?_ He captioned and waited for a reply, hoping the delay didn’t mean his boyfriend had departed for dinner.

-

Ignis’ heart squeezed at the sight. Noctis hated his scar but Ignis didn’t lessen his attention to it. Seeing Noctis relax into his tender caresses and melt into the sheets brought the advisor fulfillment. Noctis would call him too sentimental but seeing those cobalt eyes hold a great capacity of fondness towards him was indescribable.

_When I return, I’m going to have you lie on your stomach._ _My lips will outline every part of your as I lower your guard and assuage all doubt._ Ignis added, his cock twitched and he licked his lips then. _I may have to leave the scar for a moment to bring my attentions lower. How open do you think you’ll be under my tongue then, Noct?_

A photo returned with the prince’s reply: _How open do you think?_ Noctis had stuck his tongue out just as if he was blowing a raspberry at the advisor. His expression held mock disappointment but not even a childish gesture could hide the pleasure of the thought in his eyes.

“Cheeky, Highness…” Ignis said aloud as he made a note to save that one for Noctis’ new contact picture later.

Ignis frowned at the anxious look in Noctis’ eyes. He was half-hard from their texting and his boyfriend should probably know that it was because of him. The advisor leaned back on the bed, popping open the button of his jeans and arched his back to lower the garment. They were tight around his upper thighs and sure enough there was the beginning of a bulge in his briefs. Ignis went to rub himself, but paused.

Maybe a video.

-

Noctis blinked as his phone chimed, a voice message? His face was hot as he thumbed over it.

There was a scratching static sound at first, like someone moved close to the microphone. Ignis’ toned stomach came into view along with his pants, open and unbuttoned, a strip tease. Hearing Ignis breathe roughly had Noctis clutch his own thigh tightly, his cock taking keen interest.

Ignis’ fingers slid down his stomach to where his briefs started before retreating. His hand disappeared in the material.

Noctis couldn’t see but he knew.

The camera shook as Ignis jerked himself once, slowly. His breath shook with a sigh as he did it again.

Noctis imitated the sound.

Then it went black.

“Fuck.” The prince grunted, undoing his pants quickly and palming his cock through his boxers. He bent over the bathroom sink and whined, head braced on the forearm of his free hand.

“Wish you were here right now…” Noctis drawled out the sentiment, but instead thumbed a quick reply: _Feel good, Specky? U sound pretty close_

-

Ignis had since then stopped and pulled back. There wasn’t any joy in rushing in the race, not when he was eager in baiting Noctis. _I suppose I can wait for you to catch up._

To that reply, Noctis sent a picture of himself, shirtless, fly undone and erect cock in hand: _Tease. Showed u mine, show me urs._

Ignis’ breath hitched in his throat. The prince never ceased to amaze him. He was never one for dick pictures, but the profile was in good taste. Oh, and that challenging smirk that succeeds in luring him in.

Ignis thumbed the waistband of his boxers under his balls before he gripped the base of his cock again. Letting out a groan at the sensation, he stroked up, each pull was a bit rougher then the last. His stomach tightened and Ignis knew he was close. A bead of precum formed from the slit. He lowered his hand back to the base, parting slightly so his entire length was on display and the camera clicked. Ignis knew it was vulgar, but he couldn’t resist adding: _Too bad this cum is going to waste._

-

By the time Noctis received the text, he was long-gone. The prince was seated on the edge of the bathtub, toes curled on its sleek side. He jerked at his hard cock, aching for release while fantasizing Ignis’ hand replacing his own and urging him to let go. His other hand maneuvered at his balls, reaching the tender spot behind them. It sent ripples of pleasure up his spine, so close.

“Ignis!” Noctis clenched as he came, head thrown back and warm wetness coated his hand and some escaped to the floor.

It took him a couple moments to catch his breath and blinking stars away to gather his phone. A glimpse at reading the text, he took a picture. With his free hand and as he licked his lips, he texted: _Raincheck?_ Sexting did carry its cons. In the end, Ignis was still at his family estate while Noctis was in his apartment.

-

Ignis couldn’t help but let out a laugh as he jerked himself slowly, Noctis tended to beat him in some respects. He licked his lips at the sight of his boyfriend’s rather lewd picture and moved his hand a bit faster, dropping his phone before closing his eyes. He fisted over the head, spreading the precum over it and picturing Noctis’ warm mouth over them him. A provocative smirk plastered over his face as he eagerly made the advisor lose inhibition. His free hand, usually woven in Noctis’ hair, gripped the sheets. Ignis was so close it was enough. His thighs twitched as he neared completion, Ignis released the sheets and trailed lightly over his nipples, rubbing them roughly. Noctis was with him still. Ignis pinched one hard and suddenly it was Noctis’, teeth grazed it and he was finished. He cried out, fucking his fist roughly through his orgasm as it splattered over his chest. The advisor melted back onto the bed, breathing hard.

He sent his last picture, his chest shining  with his release with the caption, _I don’t usually do dessert before dinner, but you’ve spoiled me._

Noctis shot a reply back: _I’m coming over_

“Coming… over?” Ignis parroted the sentence before he sat upright. _All of my father’s guests are present and accounted for under this roof, dear heart._ If Ignis was visiting home of his own accord free from business, he would’ve invited Noctis. If the Crown Prince arrived, it could prove catastrophic for Father’s agenda and purpose. Not to mention, Noctis wouldn’t find any privacy with Ignis here.

_Didn’t hear a no ;)_

Oh Noct, Ignis thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose softly. The prince was near incorrigible when he adamantly carried out a thought. Perhaps the advisor pushed a little too far, but it was definitely in the right direction. He dialed and Noctis answered up immediately.

“As much as I’d love to try phone sex, it’s gonna be hard driving during it, Iggy.”

Ignis sat up quickly and turned to move his feet to the edge of the bed, wincing at the tacky feel of cum over his hand and stomach but he otherwise ignored it. “Noct,” he hissed.

Noctis laughed. Ignis could hear a car roar  to life.

“No one but you would get angry at their boyfriend driving over to fuck them.” He husked, the car rumbled idly in the silence.

Ignis inhaled sharply through his nose. “If all my relatives weren’t currently over for dinner, we wouldn’t leave my bed.” Noctis wheezed a bit. “But needs must wait, we can’t.” Ignis winced. It was hard to tell Noctis no, especially with how shy Noctis had been in the beginning. He had never initiated. When Noctis gave him the look, well, Ignis bent to his will. Every time. Usually. But now.

Noctis shut his car off, the engine dying with his sigh. “Sorry, Iggy.” He sounded generally apologetic but his voice was wounded.

Ignis bit his lip. Now he wanted to drive over to Noctis and just embrace him, give him anything he wanted.

“Noctis.” He breathed. The other end of the line went quiet. “Noctis, love.” Ignis dropped his voice to a gentle command. “Go back upstairs.”

“O-okay.” There was the click of a door and the sound of the alarm being set. Noctis let out a breath, “I really am.. I’m sorry. I know tonight’s important.”

“Shh, shh. It was lovely and your patience will be rewarded.” He purred.

“Ignis, you don't—” Ignis heard a light catch in Noctis’ breath.

“But you’ve been so good for me.” Ignis whispered.

Ignis wished he could see the look on Noctis’ face.

“I’ll be home tomorrow.” Ignis licked his lips. “And I hope you’ll be prepared for our reunion.”


End file.
